Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Rosetta Stone
by Trixi-Bela Emma Meyhr
Summary: Have you been wondering what happens when Annabeth and Percy are together, and all Hades breaks loose on Mount Olympus? Annabeth and Percy go to London on a Secret Misson...
1. Monsters Attack

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Rosetta Stone**

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

It was a week before Christmas, and Annabeth and I were on our way to Mount Olympus to deliver her blueprints. I had a nagging question: What do I get Annabeth for Christmas? Jewellery? No WAY. A top? That would be an insult to her fashion sense. A book in Ancient Greek? There were two problems with that. 1, I didn't know where to get it from, 2, she had probably read them all anyway.

"Seaweed Brain, I am still here you know!" Annabeth said, tearing me away from my thoughts. We were only two blocks away from the Empire State Building now. I leant down to kiss her, which usually got me off the hook, but suddenly her body stiffened, and her hand crept slowly towards her knife. I instinctively looked around, sensing danger. There were four Dracnae surrounding us. I quickly drew Riptide.

"You take the two on your side, I'll take the two on mine," I whispered, and we charged. Annabeth stabbed her first Dracnae by running head first into it, stabbing her knife into its heart, before it had time to pull a weapon. I took out my first much the same way. The other two monsters circled us, realising they were being easily defeated, and drew their weapons. Two swords each. I gulped. Waving their swords, they forced us back to back. My spine tingled where it touched Annabeth, and I tried to remind myself that this was not the time. I rolled under one's body, and was just about to stab it in the back, when the Dracnae wheeled round, facing me, its swords glinting in the cold winter sunlight. It stabbed at me, but I deflected the blow. I realised that while the creature was big, it was also slow. I blocked the stabs until I caught the monster off guard, and vaporised it. Annabeth however, wasn't having as much luck as me. I immediately stepped in to help. Two half-bloods versus any monster is a mean fight, and within 10 seconds the last Dracnae went to visit Hades in the Underworld.

"Well fought, Architect of Olympus," I commented.

"I could say the same, Seaweed Brain. But what I don't get is why the monsters are here now, after we defeated Kronos."

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, and shook my head. Annabeth sheathed her knife and looked at her watch.

"Oh my gods, I'm late. See you Percy," she said, and dashed through the doors of Mount Olympus, disappearing into the lift.

Percy's POV

As I stood waiting outside of the Empire State Building, Poseidon appeared. He sauntered up to me. "Ummmm, errrr, hi Dad," I said, not knowing what to say. He wasn't smiling.  
"You know I don't approve of your _dating_ a daughter of Athena," Dad said.

I gathered all my courage, and said, "Look, Dad. I'm sorry you don't get along with Athena, I truly am. But your age long disputes have nothing to do with me or Annabeth, OK?" His eyes darkened to the grey of a Storm.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"You heard me." His eyes narrowed.

"Fine. But the slightest hiccup and you will turn into a hippocampi," he threatened, and vanished in a poof of smoke. That was one less problem. But Annabeth's Christmas present?

About 15 minutes later Annabeth came out of the Empire State Building with a grim expression on her face.

"Did your mom give you a hard time?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"Same here. I was thinking. Seeing as we have holidays, I was thinking we could go back to camp for a few days before Christmas. Catch up," I explained.

"They'll tease us to death you know," she added, grinning.

"You know what? How about we just see how it goes, huh?" She nodded and leaned forward to kiss me softly, burying her hand in my hair. I pressed my palm against the small of my back and pressed her closer to me.

We arrived at Camp at about 5pm, giving us time to talk before dinner.

"Welocme," Chiron said as we walked through the boundary. He was wearing a t-shirt that said 'I'm a Centaur, and I rock'. I grinned.

"I like the t-shirt! Party Ponies?" He nodded.

"I despair of them sometimes. But why are you back so soon? I wasn't expecting you until the summer."

"Some Dracnae attacked us as I was delivering the Blueprints to Zeus," Annabeth explained. Chiron looked worried.

"Well, it'll come to light sooner or later," he sighed, and trotted off. It seemed strange to me that he was so unconcerned. Maybe he knew something we didn't. We walked toward the Cabins, and stopped outside mine.

"See you later?" I asked. She nodded, and walked towards the Athena Cabin.

I rearranged my stuff, and went to visit Blackjack, my pegasus.

_Yo boss! What you doin' here so early?_

I shrugged. "Just hanging. Schools out anyway."

_You got any sugar cubes for me? Just you're the only one who'll give 'em to me! _

"And for good reason! You know they're not good for you!" I replied.

_Aw, come on. Just one? One little one? Pleeeeeeeeeease! _

"Oh go on then," I laughed, and dug a few out of my pocket. "Do you know what I should get Annabeth for Christmas?" I asked him. He looked at me blankly.

_What's Christmas?_ He asked me. Oh gods. I'd forgotten that the Olympians didn't celebrate it.

"It's like a huge birthday party," I explained. "Everyone is invited to it. And you give presents to your family... and people that mean something to you."

_Do I mean something to you? _He asked.

"Sure you do! But Annabeth?"

_I dunno boss. I guess she wouldn't like sugar cubes? _

"No."

_I'll think about it, _he replied.

"Oh, well. Gotta go. See ya."

_You too boss, you too. _He jawned, and fell asleep.


	2. Mr D Catches Us and Thalia comes to visi

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Rosetta Stone**

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I sat down at my table in the dining pavilion. I started to eat, wondering about the day's happenings. It was kind of lonely sometimes, being the only son of the mighty Sea God. Oh well. I saved only a small amount of food today to honour my father, after the 'incident' today. I didn't feel he deserved more, to be honest. I felt some heavy drops of rain on my head. Dad wasn't happy. I scraped my leftovers into the campfire and sat down again, watching the people filter out of the room, until it was empty. Or so I thought.

Annabeth's POV

Percy was the only one left in the pavilion. He was staring out at the canoe lake as if he expected it to tell him something, like "Hey Percy, tomorrow you'll thrash Malcolm in sword training", or "Seaweed Brain, your moms in the shower." Just the thought made me crack up. Not his mom showering. The lake talking. He turned around and I realised I must have been giggling.

Percy's POV

I heard some giggling behind me, and turned around to see Annabeth looking at me, hardly containing herself, she was shaking with laughter so much. She wiped tears from her eyes. "Am I allowed to share the joke, or..." I trailed off. "Maybe another day, Seaweed Brain." She got up and walked over to me, then slid on the bench next to me. "What are you doing for Christmas?" Ammabeth asked me, and I shrugged. "Same old. Mom. Paul. Blue dinner. The usual," I said. "Cool," she answered. I could tell she wanted to say something to me, but wasn't ready yet. I let it slip. She would come round. I heard steps. It was Mr. D. Just my luck.

"Peter Johnson, what are you doing with Annie Bethan in the dining pavilion? You must vacate it immediately," he said. The old slime ball. I slipped my hand round Annabeth's waist. "Peter Johnson! Get your hands off the poor girl," he insisted. "Yeah, Percy," Annabeth mocked, and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "What are you laughing at Miss Chang?" he asked Annabeth. "Nothing, Sir." "I should hope not," he replied. Annabeth mouthed 'Later' to me, and walked to the Athena Cabin to join her siblings. "That was so close, Johnson," he said, and reinforced it with a gesture that said: that-was-so-close-and-if-you-ever-do-it-again-I-will-mush-you-to-pulp.

I walked back to my Cabin, inhaling the fresh, cool night air. I was hardly ever alone like this. It was nice. A good change. "Psst! Psst!" I heard from the bushes forming the boundary between my Cabin and the one next door. I walked toward the noise until I could vaguely make out Thalia's face in the shadows. "Hey!" I said. "Be quiet! Do you want to wake up the whole gods damned Camp?" she hissed. I shook my head. "Now listen up. Have you ever heard of the Rossetti Stone?"She asked me. "I've heard of it. Isn't it like some old rock, with an inscription on it?" She rolled her eyes. "You have noooo idea. Anyway, Artemis has sensed the Titans presence near the stone. Just tell Chiron that the Rossetti Stone is under possible attack. He'll know what to do," she finished. "But-"I stammered. "Just go! No one must know I am here!" The shadows swallowed her up.

I lay in bed, wondering. Why mustn't anyone know she is here? And what in the name of the gods is the Rossetti Stone? I made a note to myself, reminding me to ask Annabeth about it in the morning.

Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

I had been tossing and turning all night, not being able to get to sleep. It was stifling in the Cabin, even though it was Winter. I walked quietly to the door and opened it, feeling the cool night air soothe my sweating face. I stood there for a minute, watching the moon in the clear sky. I was about to turn back when I saw a light on in Percy's Cabin. I quickly surveyed the area around me, making doubly sure no one was around, and tip-toed down the path towards Poseidon's Cabin.

Percy's POV

I heard a knock on my door, and quickly snapped shut my laptop, shoving it under my bed before getting up and walking towards the door. I checked the time. It was 1am! What could anyone want at 1am?

I opened the door, and there stood Annabeth in her PJ's, jumping from one foot to another and rubbing her arms all the while. "What are you doing here?" I whispered. "It's freezing cold and you know exactly this is against the rules!" Her teeth chattered, and I noticed her lips had a slightly blue tinge. "Are you going to let me in or not, Seaweed Brain? My feet are freezing off here." I opened the door wider and gestured for her to come in. She walked over to my bed and sat down. I covered her with my blankets, while her lips returned to thier normal colour. Once she was warm again she explained, "I saw a light on and thought you might need company. I couldn't sleep." "Same here," I replied. I took off my dirty t-shirt, and flung it on the dirty washing pile. I sighed. I was going to be at the mercy of Dionysus in the morning. "You're not mad at me are you?" she asked, looking worried. I saw my chance. "Well, that depends entierly on how you pay me back," I replied playfully. "Oh really?" she said, her eyes dancing. "How about this?" She kissed me on the lips, then pulled away. "Definatley," I replied, and pulled her close to me, so she was leaning against me. For those of you not aquainted with kissing girls/guys, this is called making out. Forget I just said that.

Annabeth's POV

We must've fallen asleep, because just as dawn was breaking Percy woke me up. "What is it?" I asked him groggily. "TIme to get back to your Cabin before the others wake up," he said. I groaned, and let my head drop back on the pillow. To my surprise he picked me up like a baby in his arms. He carried me to my Cabin, then stopped outside and leant down to kiss me. After a minute or two he sighed, and quietly opened the door of the Athena Cabin. Inside, it was silent, apart from the occasional snore. He put me down, kissed me again, shorter this time, and left. Why couldn;t we be like a normal couple?But I knew, in my heart that he was right. I turned over, thinking about the night, and fell asleep again. In the short hour before the wake-up horn sounded, Percy dominated my dreams.

_He threw the bags on the bed, and chased me through the room, until I jumped on the bed. He tickeled me through, until we were both laughing. "What was that for?" I asked, still gigging. "Nothing," he said. "Just for being young, and being alive. Someone knocked on the door of what must be, I now realised, a Hotel room. We sat up. Percy attempted to smooth his unruly hair.  
"Hey Love Birds," Gover called. "When you're done in there, how about some food? Since it's free, I can't bear to waste it." Percy grinned. "Well be right through, G-Man," Percy called back to him. "You go order," he continued. I heard Grovers footsteps fade away._


	3. We're Going to England! Help!

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Rosetta Stone**

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

As I heard the horn I shook myself awake. Had Annabeth really? Yes, she must have, because I saw a long, blond hair on my pillow. Dionysus would kill me. Quite literally. But I would deal with that problem later. My main priority now was to tell Chiron about Thalia's visit. I grabbed a t-shirt and bolted for the door, determined to tell Chiron before breakfast. As it turned out, that plan went down the drain.

Annabeth's POV

I stood outside Poseidon's Cabin waiting. This was my plan. I would kiss him in front of everyone so we wouldn't have to play this hiding game anymore. I had only been doing it for one day, but already it was driving me nuts. And I was sure Malcolm suspected something. He had looked at me strangely in the morning, as if he knew something he wasn't meant to. That annoyed me.

I heard the floor of his Cabin creak. I took a step away from the door, and it opened, to reveal him wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt and jeans. "Annabeth, what are you-"he asked, but I silenced him with a kiss. He was surprised, I could tell, but not reluctant, which was a good thing. We got curious glances from the other campers, and I went red. Malcolm smiled- no- grinned as if he had just won the lottery. What was his problem? I leant up to kiss him again. Surprisingly to me, Clarisse seemed the least surprised to see this. But then I guess they had seen us together last summer. I knew I would probably be teased for all eternity, but I love Percy.

Percy's POV

I opened the door, to see Annabeth standing outside my door. "Annabeth, what are you-"I asked, but she silenced me with a kiss. Why was she doing this? Everyone would tease me! I was surprised, but tightened my grip around Annabeth's waist. We walked like this to the pavilion.

As we entered, most of the campers were staring at us, and Chiron raised his eyebrows. I walked up to the table, which got even more curious looks from the crowd. Mr. D started whispering to Chiron, and he grinned and nodded. Chiron and Dionysus agreeing on something was not good. "Ah, Percy, Annabeth, we need to talk to you," Chiron said. We? My stomach fell, and I could feel Annabeth becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "W-well that's convenient, 'cause I need to talk to you too." Chiron raised just one eyebrow this time, giving me a quizzical look. Annabeth looked and me as well. "What are you talking about?" she ranted into my ear. "You'll see," I whispered back. "Can we talk in the Big House?" I asked. "Sure, sure. Annabelle, you are needed also. Now shoo, be gone," he said, and ushered us away from his table. He tried to wish for wine in his glass, but all his efforts were in vain. I chuckled. Annabeth was grinning as well.

We went to sit down at our- excuse- my table. That got us even more funny looks, especially from Malcolm and Clarisse. They were scheming something, I was sure. That just left me to find out what. "So, Seaweed Brain, what's up?" Annabeth asked my while eating cornflakes. "Not much, Wise Girl," I replied. I loved this game. "Well, would Seaweed Brain like to come with to the water, seeing as we'll be the only ones." I dreaded what she would say next. Not that I didn't want to, I just wasn't ready. Isn't that the same thing? Whatever. "Don't look so shocked!" she exclaimed. "I wanted to know whether you would teach me to surf!" Thank the gods she didn't ask what I thought. "Sure, but we have to be in the Big House after breakfast. But after that, I guess we could hit the waves!" Just thinking about the meeting in the Big House made me think of eternal damnation. Ok, so maybe it was going to be like the Underworld on Earth, but not even Hades can kill his already dead victims of eternal torture. I tried not to think about it.

Annabeth's POV

Ok, so maybe 'going public' wasn't one of my best plans. Ok, maybe it sucked. But it was definatley better than the whole sneaking around thing. Malcolm sitting at the crowded Athena table looked at me, then Clarisse, and nodded his head slightly. I was sure they were planning something. That just left me to find out what.

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

Ten minutes later Annabeth, Chiron, Dionysus and I were sitting around the meeting table. It felt a little weird it being so empty, there only being four of us, because usually each Cabin was represented. I guess this was something either secret, important, or both. "Welcome, Heroes. You have news, Percy?" Chiron asked. No time for formalities then. Annabeth looked slightly puzzled again, but remained silent. "Thalia came last night and said to tell you that the Rosetta Stone is under attack." I don't know how I expected them to react, but definitely not the way they did. Dionysus looked serene, as always, Chiron's face knew, but Annabeth looked shocked. This Rosetta Stone must be important then. "This has come as no surprise to me. I have suspected this is what my father would try next," Chiron said. I winced. I wasn't used to Chiron calling the Titian Lord 'father'. How someone so kind could be born from someone so evil is a mystery to me. "That is what we have gathered you here for today," he continued. I heard Annabeth sigh in relief. It couldn't be that important then. "The Rosetta Stone currently resides in the British Museum, London," he continued. "Can someone fill me in here on what this Rock actually is?" I asked. "Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. "This 'rock'," she put the word 'rock' in quotation marks, "that you are talking about, Seaweed Brain, is the most important translation document in the world." She paused. Mr. D picked up the explanation. "In 36 BC some half blood decided to translate Hieroglyphics. Kronos basically got hold of this dude, and told him to bind the Olympian Gods to Mount Olympus using magic and mist, so the humans didn't know what was going on. Kronos always was a control freak," he paused, looking at Chiron, "No offence, but he knew that he was going to be over thrown. He wanted to know where Zeus would be when he reformed. This way he only had to find Mount Olympus. Zeus found out about his little evil plan, and destroyed him in the depths of Tartarus. But he didn't know about the Stone, Johnson. Get it?" That was the most I had _ever_ heard him speak. I nodded in understanding.

"So, now what?" Annabeth asked as she leaned back in her chair. "Well," Chiron said carefully. "We need some people to go over there and check things out. When you were attacked, I knew it must be you. Never good, monsters. Just observation." I shook my head. "So you want us-" "And Grover," Chiron interrupted. "Whatever. You want us, _and Grover_, to go to _Europe, _and to ENGLAND? Do you have any idea how bad the weather is there? NO WAY," I finished. "Well, in that case, I'll have to tell everyone in camp that you and Annabelle were in your Cabin last night," Mr. D said. "That's Blackmail!" Annabeth exclaimed. "It's camp rules, actually," he snapped. "But if you go, I might be prepared to overlook last night." I couldn't believe this. "Fine," Annabeth snapped back. "But home in time for Christmas," she insisted. "Agreed," Chiron said, and shook Annabeth's hand. "And you, Percy?" he said. Chiron knew I'd say yes now Annabeth had agreed. "Okay," I said, giving in. I shook Chirons' hand. "Grover should be here by lunch time. Your flight from Miami leaves at 10." This was getting weirder and weirder.


	4. Surfing and a heck of a laugh!

**Hello loyal readers, or if you are new to this, Hello as well. Anyway, if your reading this chapter, read it while listening to "Us" by Regina Spektor, it gives the whole thing mood. I love that song by the way. And REVIEW. I will reply. And, I love reviews. Enjoy!**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Rosetta Stone**

Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV

As we left the Big House Percy pulled me into the bushes by the side of the path. "What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him. "FYI, Wise Girl, I am taking a short cut to the beach." I took hold of both his hands. "What?" he asked me. "Race you!" I shouted, and started running towards the beach. "What the hell?" he shouted after me then started running after me. When I arrived at the beach I could hear him panting towards me. I was laughing. He ran up to me, and lifted me up. "Percy!" I laughed. He put me down again, and kissed me quickly on the lips. Gods, he is gorgeous. "Want to start?" I slipped on a wet suit from the Water Sports Store, as did he. "So, Wise Girl," Percy said. "What do you know about surfing?"

Basically, I knew nothing about surfing. It turned out to be hilarious, we were laughing until we nearly keeled over. With Percy's demos and my attempts at the correct posture, we looked like a pantomime. I tried to go on the water, but Poseidon obviously still had it in for me and constantly made huge waves when I was trying to stand up. In the end we gave up and went swimming instead, wet suits and all.

Percy's POV

I chased Annabeth into the water, where she splashed me, and I splashed her back. It was contagious. It was like, she splashed me, then I splashed her. Only my splashes sometimes turned into whole waves, where Annabeth would get washed. The first time I screamed and dove under for her, but quickly learnt that she would dive under it and come at me with such force that she would push me down into the water, and we would wash up to the beach. There she would run back in, leaving me dazed and stunned.

10 minutes before lunch, I accidentally made another wave, she pushed me onto the beach, but we stayed there, out of breath. She was still on top of me. She leant down and my lips touched hers. I let my head fall into the sand. She followed me, and held me close. After a minute we broke apart. "What will we do in London?" she asked me. I flipped her onto her back. I moved my lips closer to hers. She closed her eyes. But I stopped a few centimetres from her face and whispered, "I don't know, but as long as I'm with you, I don't care." And with that, I leant down towards her again, and kissed her.

Annabeth's POV

When I pulled away I said, "Lunch time, Seaweed Brain." He nodded and got up. "We should go shower," he said, and pulled me onto my feet. "Yes, now come on Seaweed Brain, I'm cold." He unzipped the top of his wet suit. _Oh my GODS! _He was fitter than I remembered. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up as usual. We walked towards his Cabin to shower in unspoken agreement, putting the boards back in the process.

Chapter 8

Percy's POV

I opened the door to my cabin. "Coming in?" I asked Annabeth. "I would be honoured," Annabeth replied, and walked in. "It never fails to amaze me," she said under her breath. "What?" I asked, standing behind her. "This," she gestured, pointing towards the pontoon moored to my cabin. They had added it on after my victory on Mount Olympus. "Yeah," I said, and shrugged. I went to strip off my wet suit. "I'll take the shower first then," Annabeth said, averting her eyes. "Sure," I agreed, and she went to shower.

A few minutes later I heard some not so pleasant language coming from the bathroom. "What is it?" I called. "****!" I heard. I opened the door. "What?" I asked again. Annabeth froze and pulled her towel closer to her body. "I-I don't," she stammered. "Annabeth, I can't do anything if you don't tell me why you are swearing while drying off after a shower." She looked at me helplessly. "Nothing to wear?" she said. _Oh gods. _And what did I do, I hear you ask? "Well, you could borrow some of my stuff; I guess..."I trailed off. "N-no, Percy-"she started. "No buts," I said, and got out some clothes.

During lunch Annabeth sat at her normal table, buried on her long hair, glancing through the vale every now and then to look at me. She was trying to cover up the fact that she was wearing a t-shirt two sizes too big for her and a pair of huge tracksuit bottoms. Malcolm was still smirking at Clarisse. Just as I was making these observations, Chiron tapped his goblet with his fork, and the pavilion went silent. "Tonight we will have a mixed dinner. You may sit anywhere. There is only one rule. Everyone must have a date," he announced. "It starts at six pm." And with that he sat down again, and the murmurs around me got lot louder, as people started asking others out.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, will you be my date?" I heard from behind me. It was Annabeth. Without turning around, I took hold of Annabeth's hands. "I accept your offer, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She swivelled me around so I faced her. "Those clothes look truly hideous on you," I commented. "The entrance at six," Annabeth laughed. "Deal, Wise Girl." She walked away quickly, trying to catch up with Silena from the Aphrodite Cabin. What did she want with her?


	5. Rachel Turns Up

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Rosetta Stone**

Chapter 9

Percy's POV

"Is love still there?" "G-man!" I exclaimed. It was Grover, but once again he had grown, his horn becoming ever more prominent through his thick curly hair. "Are you going to ask Juniper tonight?" I asked him. "'Course! She is my girlfriend. She kept IMing me saying how much she missed me. She is the most gorgeous Nymph out there, you know!" I didn't reply to that, as I didn't find nymphs attractive in the slightest. He sat down opposite me. "So you and Annabeth then?" he asked. "Yeah, it's been great," I said dreamily. "She looks even more beautiful than usual," he said mockingly, and I punched him playfully in the arm. "Very funny, Grover." "Yeah, yeah, I know. And so it went on.

Grover said that he had been all around the country, motivating Satyrs to improve their local parks. He asked me about New York; I replied that I hadn't been chucked out of Goode yet, and that I picked Annabeth up from school every day, but had never seen any of her friends. Thinking about it made it seem all the weirder. "Are you and Annabeth," he paused, "I don't know how to put this. Are you and Annabeth dating?" he asked, blushing. I felt my cheeks redden as well. "Yeah, I guess, but in New York it's different. We're just together, not like, making out the whole time. Grover laughed and stood up. "I'd better go. I have to catch up with Juniper," he said. "We'll leave for Miami after dinner," I said, and he nodded. We left the pavilion. I went to sword practise, and fought the Stoll brothers.

Later, I remembered that I still hadn't got Annabeth a present. I'd have to wait. Now I had to pack.

Annabeth's POV

"Oooo, Annabeth! A date with Percy, eh?" Silena teased. I went bright red. I tried to remember that it was nothing to be embarrassed about it, but I wasn't used to showing raw emotion to anyone other than Percy, so I was reluctant. What no one at camp knew was that we had been going out for longer than they thought. I saw Percy every day after school. All of my friends were curious about who was picking me up, but I had kept it a secret the whole time. I knew that if I survived this next adventure, my friends would have to know about him. It would be weird otherwise, fantasising about Percy all day when they were trying to hook me up with some other guy from our class. "Earth to Annabeth?" Silena said. I homed in on the sound, and became aware of her looking at me. "You were zoned out for a minute there!" she continued. I looked down at my shoes. Silena stopped and took my hands. "We will make you look irresistible, and Percy will fall of his chair," she said determinedly. She led me toward the Aphrodite cabin, talking about what I would wear. I was still a little dazed, but followed her.

Five hours later, I was still sitting in the Aphrodite cabin. Silena had definitely taken her time with my makeup and clothes. Mostly I just sat there, remembering my attempted surfing lesson. Finally it was time, and I looked at what I was wearing for the first time. It took my breath away. It was a Greek toga, but it was like a dress. It was wrapped around me with leather and gold. I looked like my mother. "I'I don't know what to say," I said to Silena. "You don't need to say anything, Annabeth, just go and meet Percy!" she replied, and I left.

Percy's POV

It was five to six. I was early, which was a first. And I was nervous, for no apparent reason. I had showered, and brushed myself up. I was wearing black trousers, a white shirt, and a loose tie. This was pretty much as smart as I ever would look, I was sure. Couples were milling around the lawn, waiting for Chiron to open the pavilion. It was six now, and I was becoming increasingly nervous. Malcolm walked up with a cute girl from the Aphrodite cabin. "Hasn't your _date _arrived yet, Jackson?" he sneered. "Actually, Malcolm, his date _is _here." Annabeth stepped out of the shadows. "What is your problem anyway? You've been acting weird ever since we arrived, " Annabeth said. Malcolm shrugged, and walked away with his date. Annabeth looked amazing. She was smothered in white material, her hair down and curls flowing down her back. To my surprise, she was wearing golden converse. But it just added to the look. "You're beautiful," I whispered into her. She snorted. "I should think so, Seaweed Brain. I don't endure five hours of torture for nothing!"

A horn sounded. "The pavilion is now open!" declared Chiron, and cheers went up. Mr. D threw open the doors to reveal huge Greek urns filled with ivy dotted around the room, and the tables arranged in a different order to usual. Everyone started to filter in. We chose a table that consisted of Clarisse, Chris, Silena, and a boy I knew by sight as Tom from the Apollo cabin. The others talked about Annabeth's designs for Mount Olympus, but my ADHD couldn't focus on it for long, and I found my mind wandering to the forth coming flight. I had never been to Europe before, and knew nothing about it. What do you do in London? I somehow couldn't picture us watching some seemingly random rock all day. "Pay attention!" Chris said and hit my arm. I just nodded and liked around the room. I thought about the trip again. I didn't think that going by plane was a very wise idea, seeing as Zeus wasn't my biggest fan, and I hated confined spaces. Had Chiron lost his mind?

Chapter 10

Annabeth's POV

Percy was in his own little world again, but it didn't bother me. I knew he was nervous about flying through the air in a fragile tin can, pretty much at Zeus' mercy. And the two REALLY didn't get along. But Percy would come round in the end.

My eyes narrowed, as a slim girl entered the pavilion. It was the one and only Oracle of Delphi, more commonly know to the outside world as Rachel Elizabeth Dare, my only competition in the Percy department. "Excuse me," I asked and stood up, walking towards the door, and confronted Rachel.

"What are you doing here, Oracle?" I asked nastily, very unlike me in general. Rude, yes, nasty, not often. Apart from with Rachel. She was now the official enemy. "Well, Wise Girl, I must be consulted before every Quest. So move!" she snarled. "Pah. Get lost, Rachel, before you cause any more damage than you have already," I told her. "Not a chance in the Underworld," she replied, and pushed me aside. She walked into the room, taking my place next to Percy.

I could see them mouthing greetings. Rachel's hand moved to Percy's spine. He gently pushed her arm away from his back. He glared at her, but she was oblivious to it, and leant in to kiss him. I'd had enough, and stalked off to the beach. I ran, and only stopped when I felt the sand under my feet. I collapsed, tears streaming down my face. He didn't want me. Last night, and today, it was all meaningless. He loved Rachel, I was sure. As I slipped deeper into despair, I felt my hair fall loose over my face. I didn't care. Rachel had won, that was all.


	6. A little turbulence

**Here, Please listen to "the call" by Regina Spektor. Again, it adds feeling to it! Thanks for all your great reviews, I appreciate them! Don't forget to read on! I hope you enjoy...**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Rosetta Stone**

Chapter 11

Percy's POV

I pushed Rachel off. "Get lost, Rachel," I said to her, and ran after Annabeth. I knew exactly where I would find her. I ran to the beach, stopping short when I saw a small bent figure with her hands covering her face and her long hair over her shoulders, touching the sand around her. "Annabeth," I whispered and started running towards her again until I reached her.

She looked up when she heard my footsteps. She moved away from me. "You don't love me," she wept. I reached out to touch her, but she recoiled. "What set that notion into your head?" I asked her. She let her hands fall against her sides. "Maybe the way you KISSED her?" she screamed at me. "Are you a mental retard or something?" She exploded into a new round of tears. I edged towards her, but she didn't move away this time. She fell to her knees again, and her tear stained face looked up at me. "Percy," she said. I knelt down beside her. "I love you, Annabeth," I said, and meant it. She looked baffled. "More than anything in the world. Just remember that," I whispered into her ear, and touched her face. I sat behind her, and let her lean against me with my arms around her torso.

Annabeth's POV

I wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hand. Percy's grip around my waist tightened. Then he kissed the back of my neck. Pleasant shivers ran down my spine. Next my shoulders. I found that all the emotions wrapped up inside me took flight, and I was free again, freed of my chains. I moved my head to meet his lips, and I was on top of the world.

His hands wandered. My stomach, my back, my breasts, There one hand stayed, the other twisting me around to face him.

Percy's POV

Once she was facing me we were both equal players. Still kissing me, she moved my free hand to her other breast, and held it there. "Do you believe me now?" I asked her. She didn't answer me, just kissed me with more passion. I returned the kiss, struggling to keep up.

"Annabeth! Percy!" I heard someone shout. We still hadn't stopped. I'd figured that someone would eventually come looking for us. Our flight was due to leave at ten, so I guessed we would have to leave about know, because it was seven. Annabeth wrapped her arms more tightly around me, and kissed me with more force. "Don't go," she murmured, leaning into me ever more. "Annabeth! Percy!" came again, but I stayed where I was knew who ever was looking for us would know where we were anyway.

Annabeth's POV

I heard footsteps slow, but I pull away from Percy. This was me. Me raw. Me with no cover. This is what I wanted. What I needed. England could through what it wanted at us, but we'd find a way to deal with it. If Percy was part of it, I was as well. I knew that his future and mine where now linked, we would always be portrayed together. "Man, Percy, I knew you were serious, but dude, you're making out with Annabeth Chase. She's like-" Grover said. Percy pulled away and interrupted him. "Total gorgeous." He started kissing me again, moving his hand to my hair. "Guys, apart from this being kinda disgusting, we need to go. You can resume you, well, your fest, later," he said, and walked towards us. He grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him up, but Percy didn't stop kissing me. "Please? I SERIOUSLY don't wanna miss this flight," he said. "One minute," I said to him and searched for Percy's lips.

Chapter 12

Annabeth's POV

There was a flash of light.

"Perseus Jackson!" I heard, to my surprise, _Poseidon_, yell. Percy stepped away from me immediately. "Yes Dad?" he asked Poseidon. "Go! And do as you are told," he said. "As for you, Ms. Chase, if you distract him in any way at all from his duty, you are so dead," he commanded. "Yes, my Lord," I answered, knowing that for now at least, my moment with Percy was over.

Percy's POV, 5 hours later

We were two hours into our trans- Atlantic flight, and I was a nervous wreck, despite flying business class, and sitting next to Annabeth. She was googleing on her computer. I had no idea how she got internet on a plane in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean with none of the cabin crew noticing, but that's Annabeth for you. Grover, as per usual, was lying with his jaw hanging open, iPod plugged in ears.

"Pleas fasten your seatbelts. We are experiencing some unexpected turbulence," I heard over the PA. The green 'fasten seatbelt' sign lit up with a ping, and Airhostesses came down the aisles to check everyone was wearing a seatbelt. At this point I was sure Zeus had it in for me. I thought he would wreck the plane. I gripped the arm of my seat, and looked out of my window. The moon was out, and a few fluffy clouds were drifting over the ocean. At least I wouldn't die if we sank. Ever the optimist, me. I whistled a tune. "That's really annoying Percy. Stop it," Annabeth said, not even averting her eyes from the screen of her Laptop. I started humming the tune to 'Found a Peanut' instead to calm me down. "Cut it out!" I Annabeth said, glaring at me this time. "I'm just nervous," I said, shrugging. She rolled her eyes. "He won't do anything, you know. Your dad would make his existence misery with eternal war," she said. By 'him' she meant Zeus. "Yeah, yeah," I said. She shut her Laptop. "Want to watch a film?" she asked. I breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing, just a little, mind. "I'd love to," I replied, and plugged my earphones into the console.


	7. We're Very Impressed With London not

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Rosetta Stone**

Chapter 13

Annabeth's POV

We ended up watching Madagascar 2, which was hilarious, because Percy kept on trying to imitate King Julian (that really annoying Lemur), and epically failed at it. He was still really jumpy though, especially when the plane dipped frighteningly, and we had bad turbulence. Grover, however, didn't even budge. He must have been so tired, poor guy, travelling around the States.

The credits rolled up, playing 'The Travelling Song'. I turned to see Percy asleep in his seat, finally at peace after worrying so much. I watched his chest rise and fall. I guessed I should catch a few Z's myself, and put my seat back. I tucked my blanket around me, and buried my head in my pillow.

As I slowly slipped into unconsciousness, I felt Percy take my hand and hold it close to his body. In my dreams I remembered a song I had heard long ago.

_I hear in my mind, all of these voices,  
I hear in my mind, all of these words,  
I hear in my mind, all of this music,  
and it breaks my heart,  
and it breaks my heart_

Third Person POV, London Comprehensive, the week before Christmas

Laura sat down. New day, new school- but end of the term. Great timing. A blank canvas, as her mother would say. She snorted. For her schools were a place you visited for 3 months, 5 months tops, and then moved on. This time didn't look to be any different. Around her teenagers gathered in small groups, sitting on tables with their bags slung over their shoulders. Laura got out a note pad and started to doodle, to while away the five minutes before the lesson started. Some girls in a group right next to Laura started pointing and whispering. Sensing a change in atmosphere, she looked up to see what the commotion was about. Oh, just another boy. But as he walked past the groups, they went silent, and then started whispering again. He walked to sit next to Laura who gave a shy smile, and then started doodling again.

"That's really good," he said, pointing at Laura's sketch of a tree outside the window. "No it's not," she scoffed, and stuffed the pad back in her bag. She pulled out a brand new chemistry book and her pencil case. The pencil case was green and shaggy, with silver bangles on the zip. She opened it, making the bangles tinkle, and got out a fountain pen to name and label her book. She paused, then got out a time table to find the name of the teacher the set and her class. The boy next to her got out a book as well, but it was already named. He was called Theodore Stivanski. He had extraordinarily bad handwriting. So bad in fact, that Laura could only just make out his name. "So, Theodore. How is our Chemistry teacher?" she asked him. He shrugged. "I've never had her before. Please call me Theo," he said. Laura looked at her time table. Her teacher was called Dr. Kendell, it turned out, and she had been put in for higher chemistry. Everyone in the room stood up, including Laura, as Dr. Kendell came in.

"Welcome to higher Chemistry," she said. "I'm Dr. Kendell. Please be seated." There were squeaks and scratches as chairs were pulled back and sat on. "Today we will be studying alloys and their properties..."Dr. Kendell explained. Laura didn't listen. She had done this before. She took a piece of scrap paper out of her Blazer.

_Theo,  
Is it always this dull?  
I'm Laura by the way._

She shoved the paper in his direction. He glanced at it. Laura saw his eyes go wild; skimming the text, then shook his head and faced the front. Laura was confused. Didn't he like her? What was his problem? Laura saw the teacher write notes on the board. She copied them down, and looked to see what Theo was doing. He just sat there at stared at the teacher intently.

At the end of the lesson Laura stopped him before he could go. "Why didn't you answer my note?" she asked Theo. He shrugged and bolted for the door. She picked up her bags, headed the same way as him. But by the time she had reached the door he was out of sight. Later, she thought, and tried to find L3, where ever that was/

In all of her lessons Laura looked out for Theo, but couldn't find him. By lunch she had pretty much given up hope. A girl standing next to her in the Lunch queue said, "Don't get your hopes up. Theo is totally gorgeous, is a rebel and never turns up." Laura looked at her, trying to decide whether she liked this girl or not. "I'm Cathy," she said and smiled. "Laura," Laura said extending a hand that Cathy readily shook. "Where are you from?" Cathy asked Laura. Always the same question. But it was human nature, she figured. "The world is my home," Laura replied, realising this was true. Yes, she thought, the world is my home.

Chapter 14

Percy's POV

Heathrow was like Camp during capture the flag. Everyone was busy and rushing around. It didn't help that Annabeth and I, being light sleepers due to ADHD hardly slept. We were bleary eyed, and it took us a while to find our way. It was well sign posted, so by the time we had gotten to the sign saying "Welcome to England" we had only been off the plane for ten minutes. Passport control, however, was a completely different matter.

Annabeth's POV

"Oh gods," I said quietly as I saw the huge room and the even huger queue. "Ok..." Grover said, awed. "We won't get any where just standing here peoples," Percy said, and made for the end of a queue. "Hey Seaweed Brain! Since when do you have a European passport? Wrong queue!" I called to him, pointing at the even longer queue for International passports. He looked down at his sea-green converse and drew something on the floor with his shoe. "Coming?" I asked him. He quickly looked up and took his place beside me in the long queue. Grover was in front of us, listening to his iPod again.

Percy held my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. I jumped suddenly as my cell vibrated in my pocket. I got it out with my spare hand and opened the message.

_From: Chiron  
To: Annabeth Chase  
I hope you had a good flight. I've made arrangements for you to stay in a flat near the British Museum. Click on the link below to find it. You will attend the local High School. Just say who you are, and no questions will be asked. Don't bother with homework, just find out about the stone. Someone there knows something, so snuffle around and see what you can find.  
Enjoy England,  
Chiron_

Well that was great, just great. I sighed. "What?" Percy asked me. I handed him my cell, and he read the message. If you're wondering how I could read it, the message was in Ancient Greek. Google translate works wonders. "That's _just _amazing," Percy said sarcastically. I guessed he was just as impressed as I was. Going to school in England during my Christmas holiday was not top of my list. The queue moved a meter, and we shuffled forward.

And waited.

And waited

And waited.


	8. Passport Control and a Piano

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Rosetta Stone**

Chapter 15

Annabeth's POV

That is, until a police woman turned up.  
"We would like to check your bag, if you please ma'am," she said to me. The people here were so _English_, but I guessed I'd better get used to that! "Uhh, sure, I guess," I replied. "Grover? You coming?" "Yeah," he replied, and followed Percy, the woman and I. "I'm afraid you may only take one person into the search chamber, ma'am," she said. I looked questioningly at Percy and Grover. "You go, bro. I'll catch a few Z's out here," Grover said, sitting down on those horrible leather airport seats.

We followed the police woman into the room. She took my bag off me and put it on the grey table in front of her. "What is your name?" she asked me. "Annabeth Chase," I replied. "What relation are you to Miss Chase?" she asked Percy. "Well, that depends on how you look at it. She is my half cousin and my girl friend. Depending on how you look at it," he said again. The woman looked a little perplexed at that but let it slip. I went red. Percy had never called me his girlfriend before. After she had finished searching my bag, she got out a drugs swab, and wiped it through my purse and the rest of my bag, then put the little bit of material in the machine behind her. While her back was turned, Percy kissed me quickly, but pulled away as soon as she turned back again. "Negative," she confirmed. My cheeks were still flushed from kissing Percy. I needed him. It would be really awkward at school. We lived together, and went out, and plus weren't out of high school yet. It would be really weird. "Where did you fly from?" she asked me this time. "Miami," I said. She nodded. "You can go now, Sir, Miss," and opened the door for us. "Please come this way. You too Sir," she said, pointing at Grover. He jumped up.

Percy's POV

"I have a funny feeling about this woman," I whispered to Annabeth. She nodded a small nod, still following the woman. She led us _away _from passport control, which made me suspicious all over again. Then she stopped, and turned around.

At this point I would like to remind you that the last time a weird woman led me to an isolated area of a Public building, she turned out to be a monster and attacked me. And just to prove that sometimes stereo typing isn't always a bad thing, this time seemed to be no different.

I drew Riptide. Wondering how I got that through security? Celestial bronze, dude. It rocks! "Annabeth," I asked slowly. "What is that?"

She didn't have time to answer me. This _thing_ pounced at us. Its claw made a gash in my arm, that made me stumble backwards and crash into a water fountain. Just my luck. Not being sarcastic now, this was luck. Because now I had a plan.

Chapter 16

Percy's POV

While Annabeth distracted the monster, Grover ran for cover. I stood by the water fountain, trying to summon some water. The pipes started to groan under the strain. I could feel the water coming closer. After some seriously good fighting on Annabeth's part, I had a water stream. I moved forward, and made signs to Annabeth to move so the monster was facing its back to me. I waited until it was off balance for a split second, and threw the most powerful jet of water I could manage at it. It yelped, and fell on Annabeth. My heart stopped. I shook my head, then ran and stabbed the monster right in the heart. It turned to dust under me.

Annabeth lay on the floor, barely breathing. I was tired from using my powers so extensively, but I knew what I had to do. I put my hand in hers, and touched the water with my other hand. I felt the water travel up my arm; heal my wounds and then move on to Annabeth. She looked better after that.

Grover came out of hiding. "What happened?" he asked. I shook my head. "I don't know," I said truth fully. He grinned. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "Look behind me," he said. Behind Grover, was our luggage. "You're a saint," I told him, then picked Annabeth up bridal style and carried her toward the sign that said : XTIE. "What are you doing?" Grover shouted, trying to pull all our cases. "Taking a short cut!" I yelled back. I flung open the door of the fire exit, and all hell broke loose.

Third Person Point of View, London Comprehensive, one week before Christmas

It was the end of school, and Laura was looking for the dance class that Cathy had said was in this block. Laura loved dancing, it was probably the only thing in her life that she could count on completely. When she felt alone, she danced. When she was sad, she danced. She dances a mixture of Hip-Hop and Ballet, always to her own choreography.

She walked down the deserted corridor, and couldn't believe that she was lost yet again. Then, through the silence she could hear chords being struck on a piano. She stopped, and adjusted her dancing clothes. Laura was wearing a white leotard, leggings, pink leg warmers, ballet pumps, and a red striped t-shirt. She smiled, and walked towards the music.

Now she could hear a male voice singing Hallelujah, the song in Shrek. She stopped outside a wooden door where the music seemed to be coming from. She dumped her bags outside the room and slowly wedged open the door.

She gasped. The door led into a huge dance floor, with a grand piano in the far corner. She slipped through the gap and shut the door quietly behind her. Laura tied her wist long brown wavy hair back, and started to dance.

"_Your heart was strong but you needed proof,  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you." _the boy sang. She did a pirouette and a jump, finding her footing.  
_"She tied you to a kitchen chair,  
she broke your throne and she cut your hair,  
and from your lips she drew the hallelujah!"_As she moved closer to the piano, she was sure she had seen the boy before, but then again, she had seen a lot of boys today.

As he started the chorus, she did another jump. But instead of the landing being silent, the floor creaked and the boy at the piano froze. He turned around. "Hey, Theo," Laura said lamely. "Don't stop. I love that song." "What are you doing here?" Theo asked Laura. "I heard you playing, and I – I needed to dance, Theo. Please play again." He shut the lid. "No," he said, standing up. "I'd better be going." He slung his bad over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

She stared after him with her mouth in a tight line. This guy had some serious problems. And she was determined to crack him.


	9. Welcome to 10, Elm Street

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Rosetta Stone**

**A/N: I haven't updated for ages! Ironically, when I wrote most of this story it was during exams, and next week they start again, so it seems kind of right! I can't bear to leave this story any longer, so here comes the chapter I wrote last summer!**

Chapter 17

Percy's POV

Somehow, while all flights to and from Heathrow were cancelled and the perimeter was evacuated while the fire alarm went off, Grover managed to find all our bags. He hoisted them onto his back while I led the way, Annabeth still unconscious in my arms, trying to dodge security cameras and policemen rounding people up for the evacuation.  
When we finally reached where we would have been had we taken a normal exit, Grover hailed a cab and told the dude behind the wheel to drive towards the British Museum.  
"Will do," he replied, and stepped on the gas. I lay Annabeth down on the backseat so that she was half sitting and half lying. The driver glanced in the rear-view mirror and asked, "What's up with her?" He was seemingly surprised at a sixteen-year-old passed out on the back seat.  
"Shock," Grover said, leaning his crutches to his seat.  
"Right... from what?"  
"The excitement."  
"Is she unconscious?"  
"Yes."  
"Will she die?"  
"No."  
"How do you know?"  
"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND DRIVE, MAN," I shouted, having heard enough London brawl for one day. The driver shut up and navigated his way through London at midday, which was a challenge, even I could see that.

A full two hours later we pulled up in front of the museum. Annabeth was asleep now, the regular rise and fall of her chest making me a little less jumpy. I quietly pulled Annabeth's cell out of her pocket.  
"Can you take us to Elm Street?" I asked the driver. He nodded and pulled back into the traffic. A right turn, a left turn, another right turn and we were there. I looked out for number 10.  
"There, there, there," I said, pointing at the house. The driver stopped, and I opened the door, trying to get Annabeth out of the car without waking her. She mumbled something but let me stand her up and walked her into the house. The door was open, but I had worse things to worry about.  
I lead her into one of the tiny bedrooms and trenched her out on the bed, then tiptoed out, closing the door softly behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked into the kitchen to look out of the window to see what Grover was doing. I saw him peeling notes off a wad that he got from the Gods know where, hand them to the driver and get out. He hobbled up the steps, dumping the bags and joined me in the kitchen.  
"Coffee?" I asked.  
"Coffee," he agreed, as he let himself sink onto a bar stool in the corner.

"Now, that," he asked, taking a mug from me and sipping it, "was the most stress I have had in a while!" I nodded in agreement and leant against the work surface.  
"So," Grover said after a while, "what's the plan for tomorrow?"  
"School, meet people, mingle, museum visit," I listed, counting them on my fingers.  
"Is this fair trade?" he asked me, referring to the coffee.  
"Yeah, 'course!"  
"Organic?" I just rolled my eyes. He insisted on this stiff lately.  
"Okay, okay. So tell me about this school."

That turned out to be more of a problem, because I had no idea what school we were mean to be going to, nor did a further search of Annabeth's cell bring any more info.  
"I have _no _idea," I admitted, dropping back onto the sofa in the living room where we had moved to.  
"Oh well, "Grover sighed, leaning his head back against the rest.

"Good thing someone pays attention pays attention then."

I turned around. "Annabeth!" I exclaimed "You're awake!"  
"Yeah," she replied dryly. She flopped onto the sofa next to me.  
"We're going to St. Elm's High. Apparently we have to dress smartly." She didn't look very impressed.  
"And that means...?" I prompted.  
"A suit."  
Me = not impressed.  
"Yes, I thought your face would look like that," she said, smiling slightly. "Deal with it. Chiron suspects something."  
The room fell silent. Annabeth gazed out of the window, looking at the Elm trees that lined the street. It was sunny outside, even though some whit fluffy clouds were roaming the sky.  
"I want to go out," she announced, jumped to her feet and walked towards the door.  
"Wait!" I shouted after her, grabbed my coat and followed her.  
"I guess I'll stay here then," Grover muttered to himself sarcastically. He turned on the TV, but by that time I had slammed the door and sprinted after Annabeth who had managed to cover a considerable distance in the time.  
"Wait!" I called out to her again. She turned around, but continued to walk backwards. When I finally caught up with her I was out of breath. She smiled.  
"How did you get here so fast?" I wheezed.  
"I ran." That made sense. I didn't ask any questions, just took her hand and started to walk down the road.  
"I want to find St. Elm's High," Annabeth said, "so it doesn't take so long tomorrow." She scanned the horizon for the school.  
"How about there?" I suggested, pointing to where a flow of kids in uniform were coming from. Annabeth pursed her lips without saying anything. I knew she didn't like it when I was right.

Annabeth's POV

As Percy pulled me through the crowds we got curious glances. We were going the wrong way, weren't wearing a school uniform and looked as though we should be. When we finally made it past the school gates and into the buzzing school yard, I stopped and tried to get my bearings.  
"Ok," I said, "let's go that way and go to see the head teacher." Percy just nodded and followed me. I noticed that he hadn't taken his hand out of mine since we left the house. It, surprisingly, didn't make me feel uncomfortable, but strangely secure. This was one habit I didn't need to break him of. I squeezed his hand a little tighter and walked towards the reception building.  
People were still coming out of the school when we got there, making us have to push our way through again. A girl about my age crashed into me, running after a boy who was striding towards the gate.  
"Sorry," she muttered to me, and continued after the boy. "THEO!" she shouted, making heads turn. I stopped and followed her neon pink leg warmers and dancing gear run towards the boy. She said something I couldn't hear to him. He just shook his head and continued walking. The leg warmers followed him though, and it seemed as though the girl was trying to apologise. Percy tugged on my hand, and for a fleeting moment my eyes left the neon legwarmers and met his sea green ones. Eyes, I mean.  
"Come on," he said to me, smiling. I gave one last glance over my shoulder at the girl and boy, but then followed Percy, digging a piece of paper from my pocket as we made our way into the reception. I wondered what had happened to the girl to make her run after that tall boy. Had he broken up with her and she wanted to apologise? It seemed that I would never know.


	10. Fire!

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Rosetta Stone**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been working on a Harry Potter FanFiction, but I just felt inspired to write this just now. I do love this story, but as mentioned in previous chapters I can't remember why the Rosetta stone is actually valuable to the half-bloods... But I guess I'll find out as I write! Happy reading.**

**Chapter 18: Fire!**

Annabeth's P.O.V

The crowd slowly dissipated as we entered what seemed to be the main school building, judging by the sign that said 'School Reception' on it. I walked purposefully over to the reception desk where a prim woman was sitting and typing something on her computer. She was wearing a stern black suit, had black glasses perched precariously on her nose, and her hair pulled back into a severe bun that matched her sour expression. Her attire made her look older than she probably was- she couldn't have been more than 25. As we approached her, she saw us and looked us over with her piercing eyes. I took an immediate dislike to the woman

"And who are you, may I ask?" she asked us before we had reached her desk. Her voice was proper, and she articulated the vowels more than I saw strictly necessary, so that 'who' became 'we-hoow' and 'you' turned into 'yoooooo'. Percy let go of my hand and supported his arms on the table.

"I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase," he answered, gesturing to me. "We've come to see a Mr Clearwater." The woman typed something.

"You don't have an appointment. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to let you see the Headmaster." She didn't sound sorry at all. "How does Wednesday in two weeks sound?"

"Listen here, lady," I snarled, accentuating my New York accent just to annoy her, "we've just flown all the way across an ocean to attend your ruddy school during our Christmas vacation, so you will bloody well let us see Mr Clearwater!" I could feel my face becoming redder and redder. Percy looked at me with mock-awe at my outbreak, and I swatted his hand playfully.

"Fine!" the woman snapped, and dialled a speed number on her standard issue office phone.

"Mr Clearwater...? Yes, two young Americans for you sir."

Was it really that obvious? Never!

"Yes, I'll send them in," she finished. "Don't dawdle, children! Move!" She looked back at her computer screen and continued to tap away at her keyboard. We walked into the door behind her desk and knocked.

"Come in!" a muffled voice called from the other side. Percy pushed the heavy door open, trying not to make it creak in the process.

The office was anonymous. It could have been anywhere in the world, in any company, and in any age in time. The walls were lined with leather-bound books, and there was a desk with two wooden chairs in front of it. The only think connecting the office to the 21st century was an iMac in the corner of the desk and a sticky-note pad that a middle aged man was writing on. He looked up.

"Ah! You must be Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson!" He shook our hands warmly. He invited us to sit on the two wooden chairs.

"So, children," he said to us once we were seated, "you're from Camp Half-Blood." I opened my eyes wide with shock. I saw Percy's jaw drop down with astonishment from the corner of my eye, so he must have been thinking the same thing that I was. Mr Clearwater shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I see Chiron didn't tell you about me. I'm a son of Athena, your sibling Annabeth." These facts still wouldn't register. How wrong was it that I had a half-brother 30 or 40 years older than me? I stared and stared at him. Mr Clearwater cleared his throat.

"You'll be put into the lower sixth. I've got you in the lessons..." he shuffled his notes, "Further Advanced Ancient Greek, Chemistry, and for Annabeth Architecture and Percy will take Swimming. I'm sorry about the Chemistry, but it was the only available lesson."

My brain suddenly snapped out its state of incomprehension.

"That's great," I smiled, "but we have a problem."

"Yes?"

"We have nothing to wear?" At this he nodded, as if it was one of the easier things he had had to do today.

"That's fine. Just go to the reception and they'll give you some unmarked uniform."

"Not that woman again," Percy muttered. He obviously disliked her as much as I did.

"I see you didn't take to Miss Brown then? She does take a little getting used to. She is an efficient secretary," he said as way of excuse. We both shrugged, so he continued. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, where is your companion?"

Percy said, "At the house, sir. He wanted to check out English TV!" Mr Clearwater smiled at this.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow in assembly then."

"Yes sir," Percy and I said in unison.

"Great, well, see you tomorrow!" He showed us to the door.

"Mr Clearwater?" I asked just before he opened it. "Can I ask why you're not on Christmas vacation?"  
He shifted his weight uncomfortably again, and drew circles on the parquet with his feet.

"Well, we're a state funded school, but one with strictly Atheist values. A bit like a grammar school, we can do what we like. Within reason of course!" he added hastily. "We like to give our students holidays when they will get the most out of it, and Christmas time in England is notorious for its rain! We work through November, December, and half of January, when we give the student four weeks off to enjoy the snow. Then the same near Easter, and they get a really long summer holiday. We find it makes our students more attentive. And now I really must get on. Goodbye!" he rattled off quickly, and we left the room, bewildered at this somewhat eccentrically queer man.

Once Percy and I had picked up the unmarked school uniform from the ever friendly (or not!) Miss Brown, we returned to our flat. Again, the door was unlocked. This puzzled me, but I dismissed the thought and dumped the bags in the hall. Percy opened the door to the kitchen. A huge waft of smoke came out of the opening. He coughed and hurriedly slammed the door shut.

"What the underworld...?" he asked. I could hear Grover whistling through the wall to the kitchen. It surprised me that the fire alarms hadn't gone off. Did this house even have fire alarms?

"What's he doing?" Percy muttered to himself in frustration. He tried opening the door again, but the smoke was too thick.

"I don't know, Percy, but I'd stay out of there. I'll call his cell and see if he answers it." I dialled Grover's number, and heard a faint ringing sound coming from the kitchen. A scramble of hooves and a clattering of pans followed, and then Grover finally picked up.

"Hello?"


End file.
